Second Battle of Tower Placement
The Second Battle of Tower Placement was the final battle of the Second School War. It took place on May 27, 2013. It ended with a decisive victory for the Armies of Organa and signaled the decline of the Cavaliers of Thornton. History Background information Whilst maintaining his position as a trusted ally of Helen, Charlie Corner told Natalia Thornton in secret of the ambush. Thornton's strategy was simple: she planned to lead her armies through the tunnels into the main building, taking the Boy-Team stronghold by surprise. She also intended to personally capture Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen. Along with Cera Lewis and Beion, Thornton monitored the troops from on an indoor bridge. Lewis doubted their odds of successfully staging the ambush, while Beion agreed with Thornton that the risk they were taking, coupled with the capture of Petersen, would be profitable. The battle The Cavaliers of Thornton ran into the Armies of Organa, being full aware of the ambush they were planning, and an intense battle commenced between both of the armies. On a balcony, Andrew was ambushed by a Cavalier, who he telekinetically halted in his tracks then spat him back out the window, killing him in the subsequent fall. Rescue of Joshua Petersen Upon arriving, Summer Petersen came across the battle, defeating a Cavalier after Jay pulled her into their opponent's blindspot. The two were immediately noticed by Helen McKeen, whose help Petersen implored in liberating the prisoners and luring Natalia Thornton into the open. McKeen hesitated, but Petersen pointed out everyone was locked in combat and both moves were of the utmost importance. Reluctantly convinced by Petersen's words, McKeen consented, and as they made for the elevators, Jay teleported into the midst of the battlefield. When Petersen and McKeen entered the detention bay, Corner ambushed the latter and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. Petersen gave an attempt to slash Corner from behind, but he backhanded her in the gut, knocking her over. Corner revealed the truth to his adversaries, that he had been playing them for weeks and taunted them about their trusting him, and said he would give them a slow, painful death. However, Petersen pushed him down the stairs, forcing him to teleport warning that he would be "overpowered". Reaching Natalia Thornton Once the two had liberated everyone else, they returned to the battle, where Petersen noticed that the battle was not going well for the Armies of Organa. A massive Doberman was trying to force its way through the crack in the wall, but Organa and Petersen blasted it back simultaneously. However, more of the Cavaliers' pets were trying to force their way inside. Hesitating killing them, Petersen just stood there while Organa assaulted them with Stun beams, blasting them back outside. Thinking quickly, Petersen shot the edge of the ceiling above the circle, causing rubble to rain down upon the entry point for the dogs, effectively cutting off their animal pursuers. They retreated to a bunker in order to talk strategy, but Natalia Thornton was already in the bunker, waiting to pull them both into a one-on-one situation. Thornton told them they had nothing to fear and to join her ranks, but this only angered Petersen, whom Thornton conjured ropes to bind her with. In response to this, McKeen attacked Thornton, who easily overpowered her with her superior strength and skill by taking her laser sword. But as she was preparing to give her own sister the death blow, she heard the ropes around Petersen's tender arms snap. Around this time, Steven Thompson fought his way past hordes of fighters, only to be outnumbered and captured. He was brought to GT-3 Base to await Natalia Thornton's return there. Organa versus Thornton As if out of nowhere, Anakin Organa lunged at Thornton and dueled with her. Meanwhile, Petersen escaped with Jay, but then a band of Cavaliers attacked them and Jay sped off to assist his brother, but not before helping Petersen by massacring the band. At this point Petersen was knocked in the head by a large piece of rubble thrown by Carson, and she passed out. A long duel between Organa and Thornton ensued. Suddenly, a mine placed somewhere off field blew a hole in the tower, hurling Organa into the Bridge of the Earth. Thornton followed him, but Organa used the Force to trap her with large pieces of rubble. Growling in rage, Thornton escaped the bridge's lower level and attempted to hit Organa with her laser sword. But Organa dodged and brandished his own saber. The two of them dueled, gradually cutting holes in the Bridge comically making the skirmish comparable with the board game , as they both attempted to force each other into the void of no return. On the balcony above them, Selene Rensworth was fighting Cavaliers and their leader attempted to kill her. The Cavalier's dead body fell on the fractured barrier, landing directly atop Thornton's wand and destroying it. The implosion of Dark energy made Thornton fall in the bridge's lower level where she was trapped by multiple large bricks. Thornton escaped the bridge's lower level and attempted to hit Organa with her laser sword. But Organa retaliated and the two began crossing blades. As if out of nowhere, Thornton learned that Steven Thompson had been captured, so she blasted Organa aside with the sheer physical strength in her arms and vanished on sight, heading to GT-3 Base. In the meantime, Helen McKeen was captured by Cera Lewis. She had McKeen shipped to Zira Miranda Grover by way of Xydarone IV. Her majesty's armada As the battle raged, Jay Organa searched for Summer Petersen, locating her just as she was regaining consciousness. When Petersen awoke, she learned that Thompson had been captured. Hoping to stop Cera Lewis and Beion, Petersen brought Jay Organa with her and they recovered a link to a security camera. On the way, Organa held Petersen's hand as they made their way through several alcoves, where Petersen noticed a Cavalier was cocking his gun behind them. Petersen drove her laser sword blade into the warrior. They reached the system that allowed her to briefly witness Thompson locked in combat with Thornton. Petersen proceeded to recalibrate the codes of every computer the Cavaliers of Thornton had ever used, turning them to the Armies of Organa along with all of their military-oriented technology. As she did this, several Cavaliers noticed, much to their horror, and moved to kill her and prevent the alteration, but Jay dispatched them easily. Jay then sped off, assuring Petersen her brilliant hack would not be forgotten anytime soon. Petersen arrived to warn Vincent Organa and Bob that Zira Miranda Grover had sent the army, before breaking off and heading upstairs, utterly out of breath. The room she attempted to enter, however, was guarded by Beion. He confronted Petersen, but she put her hands up in an apologetic facade and told him she had not come to destroy the Cavaliers of Thornton, but to assist them. Beion doubted this, so she directed him to a chair so they could discuss it. End of the battle After Beion was incapacitated, the government arrived with their own reinforcements, who quickly demolished the Imperial forces. Thornton's "death" broke the binding spell she had on the Cavaliers. The fighting ended abruptly after a green wisp appeared in the sky and expanded into a cloud of energy that covered the twentieth floor of Tower Placement. The Cavaliers immediately examined each other and attempted to flee. Aftermath The presumed death of Natalia Thornton, and the death/neutralization/arrest of many of their followers greatly softened the corruption of the Armies of Organa and the Girl-Team. Steven Thompson, without a doubt one of the people most affected by the Cavaliers, now found himself free of the burden that was placed on him. This also gave him freedom to pursue the things he has always wished: a chance to play for the NFL and a chance to be with Summer Petersen romantically, even though he would spent the next three years facing mild competition from Zachary Brown. Appearances * * Category:Battles of the Second School War Category:Battles of Tower Placement School